Funds are requested for partial support of a meeting on PHOSPHOLIPASES sponsored by the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). The meeting, which represents the third on this subject sponsored by FASEB, will be held at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont, from July 22-27, 1995. There is no other conference dedicated to these important esterases. The structures, kinetics, mechanisms, inhibition, and biological roles of these enzymes will be covered in invited talks, discussion sessions, and poster presentations. Specific topics of each session will include: 1. Pancreatic & Venom Phospholipase A2 Structure and Function 2. Mammalian Secretory Phospholipase A2 Activities 3. Mammalian Cytosolic Phospholipase A2 4. Ca2+-independent cPLA2 and other PLA2 activity 5. Bacterial and Yeast Phospholipase C Activities 6. Phosphatidylinositol-Specific Phospholipase C 7. Phospholipases C and D and Signal Transduction 8. Molecular Studies of Phospholipase D 9. Related Lipolytic Activities Participation is limited to 155 scientists including the 32 invited speakers. Bias for selection of speakers was to include younger researchers, women, and individuals noted for their ability to communicate results clearly. Special efforts will be made to have young researchers (including graduate students and post-doctoral fellows) attend. In the past, it has often been these individuals who spurred the advances in the phospholipase field over the next few years (in time for the next FASEB Phospholipase Conference - to be held in 1998).